


Prompts

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combination of all the prompts I have received through Tumblr. Each chapter is a different prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #8: things you said when you were crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by lilacmermaid25

Leanne’s breakdowns weren’t happening as often as they used too. Over the past year or so they were less frequent, because she was finally being able to heal. But today was a different story. Today she had just gotten home from working on scene at a multi-vehicle accident. Today she witness something she had gone through, and today breakdowns were acceptable. 

Neal knew she was on the verge on the car ride home. She had done her best to hide it, to turn away from him and look out the window at the passing cars. But he knew better, he had known her for a long time. And over the past year that she let him into her life on a romantic level he had started to see more of her cues. Looking away and fidgeting with her lip was one of them. 

When they got home she darted out of the car, leaving him behind as he grabbed their things. She left the door opened when he got into the apartment, he knew she was hiding. But the thing was she didn’t have to hide anymore. Neal knew that some days were going to be harder than others, and he full on signed up for that. Setting their items down he shut and locked the door and followed her into the bedroom. Her hands were already covering her face as she sat on her side, the quiet sobs echoing into the room. 

Climbing on the bed he sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her, it made her sob a bit louder. But he knew this was what she needed, him. Rocking softly he kissed her ear, and then whispered that it was going to be alright. 

Leanne dropped her hands, wiping away the tears softly. Leaning the back of her head against his shoulder she sighed, letting out a breath that was caught in her throat. Neal moved to lean back against the headboard, pulling her with him he held her a bit tighter. His lips brushing against her temple slightly. “Don’t you get tired of this…”

Neal continued to rock her softly, his hand running up and down her arm. “Tired of what?”

“Me…”

He laughed lightly, moving his hand to pull back some of her hair. “You are human…you feel. There is nothing wrong with that.” 

Pressing his lips against her cheek he hummed, “Plus…I will never get tired of being able to hold you when you most need it.”

Leanne smiled, her eyes slipping closed as she was finally calm. “I will always need you.”

“Good…I’ll always be here.”


	2. #6: things you said under the stars and in the grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by lilacmermaid25

For the past year since they have been dating they had tried to make a regular trip up to the desert. It was a task at times, since they were working crazy shift hours, and for the fact that the drive almost took them three hours. But each time was worth it, or at least they made it worth it. They had only gone twice, but today they were both able to have a day for themselves. They drove the two hour drive closer to dusk, which got them into the desert as the sun was going down. 

Neal picked the usual spot they had found the first time up in the small mountains. He lay out a blanket in the bed of his old truck and together they lay in the back looking up at the stars. The sky was a beautiful thing, and unfortunately she couldn’t see it from the glare of the city lights. So when they had the chance to escape she made sure to make the best of it. Her head was propped against his shoulder as she stared up, making out the constellations and pointing them out to him. 

He was of course perfectly content listening to her explain what each one meant. The sound of her voice soothing him as he moved to wrap his arm around her. All the emotions he had ever felt all of a sudden spilled out of him as he blurted out that he loved her. It caused her to stop talking and her hand to fall. 

“What?”

Neal knew there was no looking back now, “I love you.”

Leanne bit at her lip, she hadn’t heard those words spoken to hear in years. Turning towards him she smiled, and he could see it past the darkness that surrounded them. “I love you too.”

His own smile spread across his lips as she moved to her side more, her hand resting softly against his chest as he leaned to her and took her lips with his own. He definitely would need to start bringing her here more often.


	3. #45: things you said on new year’s eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by daydreaming-criminal

Normally Leanne wouldn’t celebrate New Year’s, but the hospital had other plans. Holidays were still rough, but she did her best to be a good sport for those around her. Keeping her distance from the nurses passing around new Years Eve hat’s she spent most of her time in the walk in’s, until a trauma came through. 

Looking at her watch she noticed that it was rounding that time, and pretty soon 2016 would be upon them. Sighing she leaned forward and stretched out her neck, she never realized how tense it had become over the the shift…over the years. Pursing her lips she looked at the clock again, and glanced over as people started to count down. Quietly she did the same, five…four…three…two…one. Those who weren’t with a patient smiled and hugged, proclaiming happiness to the new year that was now present. 

She grabbed a chart and turned around, practically running into Cole. Smiling up at him slightly she did her best to be polite, “Happy New Years.”

He smiled down at her, placing his hands on her shoulders as he leaned down and kissed her. Leanne was completely caught off guard, it was one thing to kiss him in the confinements of the locker room, where no one could see. But here, in the middle of the trauma floor. When he pulled back she stared up at him, all she could see was his cocky smirk, “Happy New Year, Leanne.”


	4. #53 things you said in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by lilacmermaid25

Neal and Leanne had been laying in the dark for a few hours now. Something they did after their lovemaking, something that Leanne had come to quite enjoy. He had tangled his hands in her hair, which was getting longer. Leanne lay her head against his chest and was lightly running her fingers up and down, occasionally drawing small circles here and there.

They had been together for almost three years now. Each bump in the road making them that much stronger. He knew it was time for the next stereo, but he wasn’t too sure how to go about it.

Building up his nerves he moved and leaned over to his bedside table. Leanne just hummed and continued to move her fingers over his skin. Moving his hand from her hair he repositioned himself back to his previous spot. His hand that was holding the diamond ring lay on top of hers, causing her to stop moving it.

Opening her eyes she looked up a him, “Leanne. ”

Humming she went to move her hand, but he kept it still. She frowned and went to sit up, but his words stopping her.

“Marry me?”

He didn’t wait for her to respond, instead he slipped the diamond ring on her finger. He could see her smile in the dark, and he knew his decision hadn’t been wrong. “Yes.”


	5. #15 things you said with too many miles between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by lilacmermaid25

Leanne had decided to spend Christmas in England with Neal and his family. Normally she would spend it with Jesse and his, but her relationship with Neal had blossomed and she wanted to do her best to hold on to that.

Jesse of course understood, he wanted her to be happy. Even so he was still slightly bummed she wasn’t here with him. It seemed almost quiet without her, she would joke with her mother and brothers, she had over the years become part of his family. He sighed and then jumped at the feeling of his phone going off.

Taking it out of his pocket he smiled when he saw her number on his screen. Answering it he smiled wider, “Why are you calling me?”

Leanne laughed softly, “Because it’s Christmas and I miss you.”

Jesse shook his head, “How could you possibly miss me when you are in London?”

“I just do.”

A comfortable silence took over, and she couldn’t help but smile at the thought of his brothers arguing over the wishbone. “Send my love to the guys, and your mom.”  
“I will. Merry Christmas daddy.”

“Merry Christmas momma, I love you to death.”

Jesse smiled wider. Some days he didn’t know what he would do without her. “I love you too. Now go enjoy.”

“Okay.”

They hung up the phone and Jesse sighed softly. They may be apart on Christmas but he knew that in a way they were together.


	6. #37 things you said with the TV on mute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by fading-into-you

Leanne had been watching a program on the Discovery Channel. Cole was more than sure that it was the only channel she watched, but he never said anything. He liked that she broadened her mind, always trying to learn new things about life and medicine. It definitely kept the conversations going, she was always asking him what he thought and today was no particular exception.

She has been watching something on the Solar System and was asking him questions about dark holes. He would answer them and tell her what he thought, she had put the television on mute so they could discuss further. He was watching her, like he always did.

It was funny the things you noticed. Like how something interested her she would leaned forward and raise her left brow. And that when she got excited about whatever she had been talking about she used her hands more. Cole smiled wider, leaning towards her. “I love you.”

The words slipped from his mouth, and he didn’t care. He knew what he felt for her. He knew he loved the way she smiled, and how her eyes would dance when she laughed. How in her sleep she would roll over and automatically wrap her arms around his back. He loved when she walked by him her hand would reach out and her fingers would brush against his neck. He loved her, every single thing about her.

Cole continued to look at her, an amused look pulling at his face as she smirked and put some of her hair behind her ear. Turning to him she leaned closer to him, “I love you too.”


	7. #27 things you said over the phone at 4 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by fading-into-you

“What time is it there?”

Leanne’s voice was groggy from sleep, he knew he had woken her when he called, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to hear her voice. And it was then only spare time he could find between his crazy schedule in London.

His mother had gotten sick, and his father was at his wits end. Neal had agreed to go out there to help, but things were getting worse and all he wanted to do was to be home with Leanne. She had told him she would go with him, but he didn’t want her to use her vacation time for his emergency.

Neal was starting to regret telling her to stay, especially when he needed her now. They hadn’t been dating long, but throughout their friendship they had always been there for eachother. Their romantic relationship wasn’t any different.

“It’s midnight.”

He could hear her hum through the phone, a sound he always loved. Running his hand through his hair he sighed. It was desperate, tired and it caused her to sit up against the headboard. “Neal..”

“I miss you.”

The crack in his voice made her heart break. He wasn’t good at trauma, he never had been. But that is what she loved about him. “I miss you too.”

He sighed again, and she threw the blankets off of her body. “I’m coming to London.”

“No…Leanne. you don’t need too.”

Balancing the phone on her shoulder she went and grabbed her duffle bag and started packing things. “I want too. I love you and I want to be there for you like you have for me.”  
Neal bit his lip. She had slipped, he wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or not but this was the first time she said those words.

“I love you too.”

Leanne stopped and smiled, her hand grabbing the phone before it fell. She knew what she said and she meant it. “I love you…and I will see you soon.”


	8. 14- things you said after you kissed me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by daydreaming-criminal

It was their second date, and Cole had thought it was going pretty well. He had taken her to a small hole in the wall restaurant in Hollywood, then they had walked the boulevard. They had talked about everything sun, fears, dreams, past loves and past life. He had never know how passionate she was about her work. He loved that about her.

They had went to a small ice cream shop, something he noticed she also enjoyed. They were casually talking about their day at the hospital, which they usually tended to do. He didn’t mind, he just loved to listen to her talk.

Cole wasn’t sure what overcame him, but he leaned forward and reached up to touch her chin. It caught her off guard and she stopped talking, raising her brow at him. He gave her a soft smirk and pressed their lips together, causing her to hum in response.

Parting her lips slowly he dipped his tongue into her mouth. Not to cause any crazed attention he pulled away and sat back down. Leanne’s mouth fell slightly, her eyes a bit wider as she looked over at him.

Licking his lips he went to get a spoonful of ice cream. “You taste like butter pecan.”

Leanne smirked, a blush touching her cheeks as she looked down at her partly melted ice cream.


	9. 19- things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by daydreaming-criminal

Seven months. That was how long they had been dating. It was blissful, and hard but Cole and Leanne promised that they were going to work through things. They both still had a lot of demons to deal with, but they were going to deal with them together.

They both could say that they were incredibly happy. And it showed. Leanne had retired to her office while she waited for Cole to get out of a late surgery. She had been casually looking over some paperwork when her phone went off. She grabbed it and looked down, a surprised yet pleasant looking coming across her face.

‘I have been thinking that maybe it’s time we move in together’

She had assumed he just got out of surgery. Opening the text she replied back, ‘I would say that is a good idea.’

Her smile grew as she pressed her lips together. 

“I was hoping you would say that.”

His voice didn’t startle her, it never did. Turning in her chair she smiled and got up. Closing the space between them she wrapped her arms around his waist. “I would definitely love to move in with you.”

Cole craned his neck down to her and kissed her softly, “Good.”


	10. 21- things you said while we were on top of the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by fading-into-you

Twelve hours of labor. Definitely a record for her, the last two pregnancies were easy. Only roughly eight hours each. She didn’t expect any less though, the stubbornness in their baby showed early on when it refused to turn for ultrasounds.

Much to Neal’s protest she did natural birth, she was still young enough where it wasn’t a risk. And things had ran smoothly, and after twelve hours of agony their daughter had been born. Her pink skin and black hair making Leanne almost lose her mind. She was Neal, and that made her incredibly happy.

Leanne had gotten cleaned up, and Neal, along with Jesse went to the nursery to dote over the tiny baby. Once Leanne was finished Neal was able to bring the baby back in, and that was when Leanne knew that all the pain and despair she had been put through was worth it.

Standing in front of her was her husband, carefully cradling their three hour old baby. Leanne had only seen him cry a few times, at their wedding and when he found out she was pregnant. But here he was, tears streaming down his face as he ran a gentle finger over the chubby cheek.

Neal moved towards her and then sat at the edge of her bed. Leanne sniffled lightly, she had never know she could be this happy again. Reaching out she brushed her finger against the balled fist. “She is perfect.”

Nodding he finally tore his eyes away from their baby and leaned over, kissing her tenderly. Leanne hummed to him as her own tears slipped from her eyes. When they parted Neal moved again, this time placing their daughter into Leanne’s arms. Shifting carefully she settled against the pillows behind her back.

Neal reached out and pushed back her hair. “I am so glad that you chose to love me.”

Tilting her head she smiled, “I didn’t chose you, , Neal…you were brought to me…”

Smiling wider he leaned towards her again, kissing her lips softly. Never in all his life did he want to lose this feeling, he was sure as long as Leanne and their daughter were on this earth he wouldn’t.


	11. #7 things you said while we were driving/ #3 things you said too quietly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by fading-into-you

Cole had decided getting out of the city was going to be the best for them. They both had a rough week at work, and it showed. Leanne hadn’t slept much and the circles under her eyes were becoming more and more visible by the passing days. Cole had done is best to make it better, but the cases had been heavy and they were weighing down on her.  
Leanne protested to the small escape, but she caved when he gave her a puppy dog look. She hated that he could do that too her, she never used to cave that easily with someone before. He wouldn’t tell her where they were going, he just told her to pack an overnight bag and get in the car. She was starting to get antsy as they had been driving for a while and nothing looked particularly familiar. Tapping her fingernails against the window she sighed. “Can you tell me what we are doing?”

Cole had been listening to his music, letting the comfortable silence take over them as he drove. Glancing over at her he shook his head. “No.”

Sighing again she looked away from him and out the window. Shaking her head slightly she hummed to the music. Cole smiled at her, she was so completely stubborn it was ridiculous. He glanced at the clock on his dashboard, 7 pm. He took the nearest off ramp and headed back into the city heading north. Leanne raised her brow but didn’t ask any question. It was starting to get dark, which made things harder for her to see. 

But once they started to climb a mountain through winding roads she couldn’t take it any longer. Turning towards him she dropped her hand from the window. “Are you taking me to the mountains to murder me?”

Cole laughed softly, “No…plus mountains isn’t a good location, hikers.”

Leanne smirked at him, “Seriously.”

He shrugged and continued to drive, slowing as each curve became present. Leanne tilted her head, “Cole…”

He sighed this time, not looking at her. “Can you just be patient please?”

Leanne raised her brow and looked away out into the darkness. He shook his head and mumbled under his breath, “So freaking stubborn.”

Leanne of course having the hearing of a dog turned back at him. “I’m stubborn? You are stubborn.”

Her voice rose and he just shook his head, he continued to drive as she was slowly driving him crazy. Gripping the steering wheel he shot her a look and then looked back forward. 

“YES. You are stubborn Leanne. You cant just let something be a damn surprise? God, I’m trying to be romantic and take you to the observatory so I can ask you to marry me but you just keep pestering and pestering and can’t just keep your questions at bay.”

Cole hadn’t realized he spilled the beans, but the look that he caught that was on her face said otherwise. Biting his lip he pulled over in a small pull out that overlooked the city. Putting the car in park he sat back in the seat, his hand running over his head. Leanne unbuckled her seat belt and practically leaped in his lap, her hands going to the sides of his face as she kissed him desperately. 

He put his hands up, but then put them to the sides of her own face. Cole smiled slightly as she pulled away whispering softly, ‘yes’.


	12. #6 - … giving a lap dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by lilacmermaid25

Leanne was curled up on the couch, leaning against the arm as she read an article in one of her Medical Journals. The house was quiet, just the way she liked it when she indulged in her reading. She fixed her glasses on the bridge of her nose and turned the page. A few seconds later Neal waltzed into the living room, he noted her reading but ignored it and went over to the stereo system on the bookshelf. 

He flipped it on and chose a station, smiling he nodded his head lightly and turned it up. Leanne groaned and put the magazine down against her lap, “Do you not seeing me try to read?”

Neal turned to her and smiled a bit, “No, I see you reading.”

Raising her brow she tilted her head and lifted her magazine back up. “Then shut the music off.”

Neal didn’t do as he was told and went over to her, reaching out he grabbed the magazine from her hands, which gave him a glare of death. “No.”

Leanne ripped off her glasses and put her feet down to get up and go turn the stereo off herself. But he had stepped fully in front of her, taking her glasses and tossing them to the other side of the couch. 

“Neal…really.”

He smirked and started to dance lightly. He had never been a good dancer and the sight of it caused Leanne to laugh and then shake her head. Her hands going up to stop him. “Please…I want to finish my article.”

Neal pushed her back down and attempted to move his hips in motion to the music. He lowered himself down to her lap, his hips starting to grind against hers. “Don’t be such a party-pooper.”

Sighing slightly she leaned her head back, her brow raising more as he continued to dance. “You are horrible at dancing.” 

Neal stopped and dropped his hands. “Well…then by all means ma’am, you must be the master.”

He stepped back and gestured his hand out for her. Leanne took the challenge and got up, turning around she pushed him down on the couch. Neal sat down with an ‘oof’ and raised his brow at her. Leanne smirked at him and started to sway her hips with the music. 

Neal raised his brow more as she turned around, her hands running up her sides and up under her hair. It fell slowly as she raised her arms and continued to sway delicately. Her body lowering over his lap. Neal lightly touched her hips, as she lowered more, her bottom rubbing against his lap. 

He laughed lightly as she glanced back at him and smirked. Leanne turned around quickly, her hands going to his shoulders as she stepped on either side of his legs. Lowering herself over him again she continued to move against him, her hips hitting his which caused him to groan a bit. 

Leaning forward she lightly brushed her lips against his own, in desperation to feel her lips against his he leaned forward. Leanne denied him the kiss and brushed them against his cheek. Neal put his hands on her hips and brought her closer, causing her to grind against him. It was Leanne’s turn to groan, and when she did he took that too his advantage and captured her lips with his own. 

Neal bucked his hips up against hers, which caused her to groan again. He parted her lips with his tongue and lightly ran it over hers. Leanne kept moving her hips, unable to stop the friction between them. Neal parted their kiss and smiled lightly, “You are definitely a better dancer than me.”

Leanne smirked and kissed him again, this time tugging on his bottom lip before letting go. “I know.”


	13. #59 (Hysterical), Leanne & Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by lilacmermaid25

At the sight of Jesse’s green hands she laughed loudly, her head going back and making her hair fall over her shoulders. Jesse was anything but amused as he held his hands out, palms up. 

Leanne noticed his un-amused expression and pressed her lips together, trying to get rid of her smile. Clearing her throat she tilted her head, “What happened?”

Her voice was full of amusement as he shrugged lightly. 

“Apparently its April fools.”

She laughed again, this time putting her hand over her mouth as she shook her head. 

“The residents thought it would be fun to play a trick on Momma.”

Shaking her head she got up and put her hand on top of his, rubbing lightly she knew that the ink was not going to come off easily. Pulling away she giggled again, and Jesse couldn’t help but smile at her. 

“This is why you are the momma.”

Jesse sighed and dropped his hands. “I hate them.”

Leanne leaned forward, “You look like Gumpy.” she raised a brow and walked past him, giggling down the hallway.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from thesoundasitfell from tumblr.

It had been her first day back since the accident, she had only taken half a year off, much to everyone else’s protest. It was easier, going back to work, the quietness of the house was just too much to bare. It was empty, cold, lonely. At the hospital it was loud, and she couldn’t get into her own mind while she was working. She had made it mostly all the way through her shift without any problems, until the last case came in. It was a family, involved in a multiple vehicle accident. 

It was her, her husband and the kids. She had been working on the mother when she started to flatline, internal bleeding, a head wound, and broken ribs. Leanne knew when they wheeled her in that there was a chance that she wasn’t going to be leaving this hospital. She had propped her foot up on the gurney to give her more leverage and started doing compressions. Every once in awhile she would call out the time, twenty minutes, forty,She was gone, but Leanne wasn’t going to give up. She couldn’t bare the thought of this mother never being able to see her children again, never being able to give her husband a kiss goodnight. 

Leanne could feel her jaw tense as she continued, forty-five. She couldn’t feel her arms had gone numb, she couldn’t see the stares she was getting from her co-workers, from Jesse and Neal. She couldn’t feel the soft touch of Jesse’s hand, or the call of her name as he tried to get her to stop. When he started to shake her lightly she turned to him, shaking her head. 

“She is gone, Leanne.”

Gone. They were all gone. She stopped compressions as if the body had suddenly burst into flames, her hands moving back as she stepped down from the gurney. She ripped off her gloves and threw them on the floor, “Time of death, 1756.” 

Pushing past Jesse and the others that had gathered around the scene she moved from center stage and down the hallway. She could feel the emotions rise in her eyes, and she bit at her lip to push them away until she found a spot of solitude. She pushed open the door to the on-call room and let it shut behind her, it was comfortingly dark and she slid down on the floor near one of the small cots they had placed in the room. Her head going to her hands as she let the tears fall freely. 

She should have listened to them, should have taken more time off. She wasn’t quite sure how long she had been sitting there, but when she heard the door open she shook her head. 

“Whoever you are, please go away.”

The shuffling of feet echoed through the dark room and the door shut again. She heard whoever it was get closer, and then she felt their body slide down the wall and sit down next to her. She knew it was Neal, even when she didn’t want him to be around he was there. Throughout the past six months he had done his absolute best to be there for her, and he was, and she knew that she should tell him she appreciated it. But not right now. 

Leanne picked up her head and turned to him, he simply sighed softly and looked over at her briefly. 

“It’s okay, to cry Leanne.”

She frowned and tilted her head to him, leaning on his shoulder as she let the emotions she had been feeling take over her again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from myownlittleworldofsparkles. Enjoy!

Leanne wasn’t going to admit it outloud, but she did miss Neal down in the trauma center. She liked the challenge he brought, always questioning her treatment methods, being able to work with her in tandem. She hadn’t had that with anyone before, and she missed it. Yes, he still worked at Angeles Memorial, but he was now a surgeon, and he held different goals than he had a few weeks ago. 

Deep down she knew he would eventually go back, his heart was in emergency medicine, but he held a passion for surgery. She knew it when he started his residency, she even knew it when he changed his course. In fact she had tried to talk him out of giving up surgery, but Neal was stubborn and his mind was already set on learning more about ER medicine. 

The past ten years had been blissful, they had both been with each other in hard times. They both leaned on each other, and depended on each other. Now, the tides had changed. She knew Neal was still there if she needed him to be, he was a good man, and he didn’t turn his back on his friends. But the air around them had changed, it wasn’t tense by any means, but it was strained. Leanne knew the demands of surgical rotation, she had dipped into it herself when she was a young resident. And she definitely knew how Campbell could be. She didn’t want to bother him, 

So when he was called down for the surgery floor to take a patient to the OR, she cherished the moments where she was able to see him. She hoped he did as well. 

Today was rather slow, a few patients came in here and there but there had been no trauma’s. A nice change to the fast pace of the usual day. Leanne took this as a prime opportunity to go over the resident’s charts and make sure their paperwork was filled out according to standards. Since it was slow Isabelle, along with Jesse had been making sure things were stalked. Usually there was a calm before the storm, so they were all anticipating a sudden burst of patients. 

Leanne took to sit in Isabelle’s usual spot, behind the nurses station. She had scooted the rolling chair back against the counter, her left leg crossed over her right as she propped some of the charts on her knee. She toyed with the black pen she held in her right hand as she reviewed on of Angus’ charts. 

“Don’t you look quite comfortable.”

Without looking up she smiled, she knew that voice. She had mentored that voice, that voice had comforted her in the hospital room after she lost her family, and the many days to come. That voice had become part of life. Her brow rose as she tilted her head, “I am, thank you.”

Neal laughed and leaned his elbows against the counter.  
“Where are the young ones?”

Leanne smirked and looked up from the chart, she matched Neal’s playful tone. 

“Off playing with Momma.”

He smiled and sighed. Leanne grabbed the charts and leaned forward, she set them down on the counter and stood, her hands going to her hips. 

“I’m afraid I don’t have any patients in dire need of your surgeon hands.”

She watched as a light blush touched at his cheeks, she tilted her head as he shook his. 

“Actually. I’m not here to take anyone to OR. I’m here...to see if there was any trauma’s.” He shrugged lightly, and Leanne frowned a bit. 

“Trauma’s?”

Neal nodded and shifted a bit, “I’m not doing surgery, I withdrew myself from the program. Taylor welcomed me back.”

Leanne raised her brows and smiled, she bit at her lip and nodded. 

“You came back.”

He drew his eyes away from hers and nodded again, shrugging as he pushed himself from the counter and ran his hand behind his neck. Dropping his hand he looked back at her, “Like the last time...I couldn’t stay away.”

Pursing her lips she dropped her hands from her hips and reached for the charts. 

“In that case, care to help me?”

She handed him one of the charts to look over, Neal took it willingly and grabbed a pen from the front pocket of his scrubs, “Always.”

He moved around the counter as she sat back down in her previous seat, recrossing her legs she smirked as she watched him hop up on the counter across from her and started to review on of the charts. Leanne bit her lip as she watched him for another moment before putting her glasses back on and going back to her previous place on the page.


	16. 'its been a long time since I saw your smile'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from thesoundasitfell

Leanne took in a deep breath and let the salty air fill her nose. She closed her eyes and let out the breath slowly, the breeze pushed back her hair and brought more of the sweet smell of the ocean to her nose. Opening her eyes she scanned the area around her, there weren’t many people in the water due to the colder weather. It brought a different kind of peace to see an empty ocean, a depth that was indescribable. 

She shoved her hands in her pockets and drew another breath in, it had been years since she had been to the beach. Her and her husband would bring the kids here in the summer, let them run in the water, at one point she had even tried to learn how to surf. A small smile tugged at her lips as the sweet memories filled her mind. Biting her lip she thought of the first time she had gone to the beach with her family, her daughter was no more than a year old. Her husband had protested, saying that it was too early to bring a baby to the beach. But she had reassured him it was quite alright, she had been to the beach at a young age as well. 

It was her father’s favorite place. 

She held her daughter’s hands as she put her feet in the water. At first she didn’t quite know what to think, but after a while all Leanne could hear were the soft giggles of her baby. 

Smiling wider she felt the tears fill her eyes. Not so tears of sadness, but some tears of joy at the time she had been able to share with her children. 

“It’s been a long time, since I saw your smile.” 

Leanne turned, her smile softening as she locked eyes with Neal. He smiled back at her and closed the space between them. Reaching down he took one of her hands out of her pockets and laced their fingers together. Her cheeks grew warm at his touch. 

“It’s all thanks to you.”

Neal tilted his head slightly, she was more than sure if it wasn’t for him she wouldn’t have gotten this far. She had built her walls so high after the accident, and over the years he was the only one that was able to break through. To get her back to where and who she was before. Yes, she was much different than she had been five years ago, but in some ways she was the same. He squeezed her hand lightly and looked out at the waves, she followed his gaze and sighed again. 

“Thank you, Neal...for bringing me here.”

He nodded lightly, “I’ll do anything to see you smile like that...anything.”

She turned to him again, her brows furrowing together as she squeezed his hand in return. Looking forward again she leaned the side of her head against his shoulder. Together they stood in silence as a certain peace overcame them.


	17. 1. "I don't want to have a baby"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from tumblr user: thesoundasitfell

Leanne looked over at Neal, this wasn’t a new discussion - they have talked about it for years. Since the beginning of their relationship, to when he asked her to marry him, and even well into the beginning of their marriage. He had told her each time that he understood, that he would never press the issue with her. Three years later, here they were. 

He had mentioned wanting to have children at the hospital, she brushed it off. It was a spur of the moment statement, one she was more than sure he would rid himself of throughout the day. But as the day went on the more he brought it up. She asked him to meet her in her office, so they could take, so she could figure out where this was coming from. 

She felt guilty, not wanting to give him children. But she had already done that, had children, raised them through an alarming short time and then had them taken away. She wasn’t doing it again, regardless of if he wanted them or not. It had always been a short discussion, until now. 

“Neal - I don’t want to have a baby.” 

He raised his brow to her, he had taken to sit in the chair opposite her desk. He wasn’t being defensive, yet, but she could see it coming. The way he would glance at her, and then glance back. 

“Is it because you are afraid?”

Sighing she shook her head, “I was already a mother, Neal. I’m not - I just don’t want to do it again.”

She sighed again and slouched her shoulders. “We’ve been through this, a million times. If you wanted kids you shouldn’t have married me.” 

Neal stood up, his hands running along the front of his scrubs, nodding he bit at his bottom lip. 

“I guess I should have listened to you. I just thought - maybe you would change your mind.” 

It was her turn to raise her brow at him, her mouth parting a bit as she watched him turn around and head out of her office. Biting the inside of her cheek she closed her eyes and shook her head again, perhaps he should have listened to her.


	18. 78. "I think I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from tumblr user: thisisacrazydream

It had been their fifth ‘unofficial’ date. They had gone to a movie and then to dinner, instead of calling it a night they decided to go to the Observatory. It was the perfect night, for there wasn’t too much traffic, and it was completely clear outside. It seemed that this was the place they were always drawn too, it was one of Leanne’s favorite places, and she could see that it was becoming one of his as well. 

They walked the exhibits slowly, making comments here and there on the different things they noticed. Once they were done inside they made their way outside and up the ramp that would lead them to the telescope area. Instead of going to the telescope itself they decided to take in the view of their beloved city. 

Leanne leaned her stomach against the building, smiling softly to herself as Neal stood behind her. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, his chin resting slightly against her head as she leaned more into him. This - this was what she had always wanted, even after everything that happened to her. After a few minutes she stirred and started to turn around to face him. He loosened his grip on her and took a small step back, only to be immediately drawn back into her. 

She bit at her bottom lip and looked up at him, her brown eyes dancing in the slight light that was coming from the building. “Neal..”

He tore his eyes away from the city behind her and looked down, humming at her. He received a smile and that only made his lips pull into a smile. 

“I think...I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified.” 

Her words were soft, slightly husky, in the back of her throat. But Neal heard loud and clear. In love. He ran his hands up her arms and smiled wider. 

“Well - I’m pretty in love with you, and quite terrified myself.” 

Their declarations only made them smile more, she figured if she could love anyone again it would be him. 

“I guess then, we will be terrified together.”

Neal nodded and moved closer, his forehead pressing softly against hers, “I think that’s a pretty good idea.”


	19. 34. “The way you flirt is shameful.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Tumblr user: fading-into-you

It had all started when she took her undershirt out from under her scrubs. Summer was getting closer, and the LA heat didn’t sit well in an enclosed space like center stage. In her defense she was just hot, and it clearly showed. As the day went on, and the trauma’s poured in even her scrubs were teasing him. A small sweat stain started to form down her back, and her chest, that was exposed had a thin layer of moisture on it. It was driving him insane, and he was more than sure she knew that. 

It wasn’t just the damn heat and scrubs top. It was the remarks she would make as she passed him, the way her hand would brush against his, how she leaned closer to him as he was looking at an x-ray. She was teasing him - flirting, in her own way. 

He wasn’t quite sure if he was going to make it to the end of the shift. But by all grace of god he had, and he was quickly making his way to the locker room - where he knew she would be. He heard the click of her locker opening and he rounded the corner, a mischevious look gracing his face as he found his better half starting to get her clean clothes, and a towel out. Clearing his throat he saw her turn, a small smile pulling at her lips. 

Playing it coy. Getting closer to her he leaned against the lockers, his arms crossing over his chest. Leanne looked up at him, her brow raising in question. 

“Are you going to change? I want to go home.”

Neal bit at his bottom lip as she kicked off her sneakers and started to pull off her scrubs top. Shaking his head he looked over her body, he hated how completely head over heels he was. Reaching out he ran his hand along her shoulder, in response she shivered lightly, smirking she looked up at him again. 

“The way you flirt, Leanne...is shameful.”

She had tried to give him a surprised look. But she failed, and instead she smiled up at him, a grin playing at her lips. Tearing her eyes away from him she shrugged lightly, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Letting his hand drop he turned around, giving her a gruff response as he opened his own locker. He was going to show her exactly how it felt to be teased. While she was changing he did so as well. Making sure each move he was making to be completely tantalizing. Leanne would glance at him every so often, knowing exactly what he was doing. Making sure that he wasn’t going to win this battle she slipped on her shorts and then her flip-flops. Pulling a tank top on over her head she sighed and went to grab her items that she had disregarded a bit ago. 

Shoving them into her backpack she closed her locker and grabbed her purse. 

“I’ll meet you out at the car.”

Neal nodded and pulled a clean shirt on as well as some jeans. Leanne started to walk past him, and then stopped, her arm swinging out lightly and then forward making her hand connect to his butt. She bit at her lip and squeezed lightly, the action causing Neal to move forward, making the locker hit against another with a crash. 

“And don’t doodle.”

Letting go she cleared her throat and headed out of the locker room. Neal turned in her direction and shook his head, shameful, she was definitely shameful.


End file.
